The Phone Call
by A Little Distracted
Summary: My Dirty Talking Jasper Contest entry.  It didn't win, but I hope you enjoy it.  While the family is out of the house, Jasper decides to make a phone call and explain in detail what he fantasizes about doing, but who is he calling? Rated MA for lemons.


A/N: This one shot was a quick little thing I posted for the Dirty Talking Jasper contest. It didn't win, but I thought I would share it with you anyway. I hope you enjoy. As always, I do not own any of the characters in this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Phone Call

It had been a long week and everyone was feeling a little on edge. There was a possibility that we might have to move again soon. People at the hospital were starting to notice that Carlisle was looking much too young for the age he was trying to portray. That, added to the fact that we had all gone through the ranks of high school again and were now taking courses in a nearby community college, but didn't look any different than we did when we moved into town and told everyone that we were 16 years old. Yes, it was definitely time to relocate yet again.

On top of the stress of the potential move, Carlisle had been having problems with his cell phone, and it was time to renew his plan, so he decided it would be a good idea to upgrade all of our cell phones when he upgraded his. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but he did this without asking our opinions regarding what features we wanted or what color and style we preferred. He just came home and handed out the new phones to everyone, like we really were just a bunch of teenagers. The biggest problem that some people in the family had was that he had bought all of us the exact same phone. It didn't bother me, but Edward was pretty irritated by it. He never was good at accepting change anyway.

After the dust settled from the intense argument brought on by a simple piece of technology, Esme suggested we all go for a hunt together as a family. Other people sit together over a nice family dinner. We did the same thing, except not at a table, and not eating the exact same thing. For some reason, running together as a family made us all feel more connected. It made us feel like we were one group, not a houseful of very different individuals.

During the hunt, the family decided to trail off after a large herd of elk. I wasn't in the mood for elk that particular evening, so I took off on my own. It's not uncommon for one of us to head out on our own on occasion, so no one thought the better of it.

I had just finished eating and disposed of my prey when the cell phone in my pocket started to ring. I looked at the tiny display on the new phone and saw that it was Jasper. He had stayed behind at the house, watching the season premier of one of his favorite television shows. I knew that the show had already started, so I was curious why he would be calling.

I pressed the talk button and held the phone to my ear. Before I could say hello, I heard him say, "Don't say a word. If you're near the others, get somewhere where you can have a little privacy and get comfortable." He was speaking in barely a whisper.

I wasn't anywhere near the rest of the family, so I took a seat on a nearby log that didn't look too dirty. He must have heard me, because as soon as I sat down, he started to speak.

"I know I should have come hunting with you and the rest of the family, especially after the week we have all been having, but I just needed a little space and a break from all of the emotions that flood my system all the time. You, of all people, know how hard it can be on me when everyone is under so much stress. Now that everyone is out of the house, I'm free to think whatever I want without having to worry about what Edward will hear in my thoughts and I can feel like I want to feel without any outside emotions encroaching into my head. It's times like these when I can truly relax and let myself go. So, now that I have this privacy, I wanted to take this time to tell you exactly what I intend to do to you the next time we are alone together."

A smile crossed across my face as I kicked back on the log and closed my eyes to eliminate any possible distractions. I knew I was safe here and there was no one around for miles, so why not let myself enjoy it? Japer was always a smooth talker, with his hint of a Texas accent and Southern charm. This was going to be good.

"The next time I have you alone, I plan on gazing into your beautiful eyes and kissing your lips softly. As our lips caress, I will slide my hands into your soft hair and pull you close. I will run the tip of my tongue lightly across your bottom lip and you will part your lips eagerly for me.

"As we kiss, I will lightly trace soothing circles on the side of your neck with the fingertips of the hand that has nestled behind your head, while the other hand slides down your body and caresses the side of your breast. Your breath will hitch and your body will arch toward me as you crave my touch. I will kiss my way to that special place just behind your ear that drives you wild and graze it lightly with my teeth. You always moan when I do that. I love that I have that effect on you and you can feel it in my growing erection that you brush lightly with the back of your hand. You try not to make it obvious, but you enjoy feeling the response you get from me.

"I will take your lips again, but this time with more passion. I will feel your lust building as our bodies press against each other. You will tangle your fingers in my hair as I lift you up and carry you to the bed. You like it when I move slowly because you can feel my muscles shifting as I walk.

"I will lay you down gently in the center of the bed and ease on top of you. You always love the way my body presses yours into the mattress. My hands will caress your body as our kisses become even more fevered. I will wait until I feel your lust peaking and then I will take your breast in my hand and give it a gentle squeeze as I brush your nipple with my thumb. I love to feel the way they pebble up for me.

"The sounds that you make always make me even harder than I usually am when I'm in your presence. You will untangle one of your hands and slide it down my body, tracing the muscles in my chest and feeling each of the muscles in my abdomen on your way down. You will cup my rock hard dick and give it a squeeze. I love it when you do that. I have to focus to keep from projecting my pleasure and giving you an orgasm when I haven't even touched you yet.

"The sensation awakens the animal in me, so I accidentally rip your shirt while trying to get it out of my way. You love this side of me, so you encourage it by ripping my shirt off of my body and throwing it to the floor. I have learned not to wear anything I am particularly fond of when we get together like this. You do the same, so I rip the blouse from your body and use the tattered material to tie your wrists together above your head. We both know that the flimsy material could never hold you, but the symbolism of it and the way it looks to see you bound like this excites me more than it probably should. You don't care about my kinky perversions. You gladly humor me and play the part of my captive submissive.

"Once I have you tied to the headboard, I rip through the old bra that you are wearing and tear the pants from your legs. You are not wearing panties. I like that. I reward this lovely treat by taking one of your hard nipples into my mouth and sucking it lightly as I circle it with my tongue. When you are whimpering for more, I'll take it between my teeth and give it a little bite to make you moan even louder.

"The smell of your arousal will permeate the room now that you are lying naked before me. It will get even stronger as I stand and remove the rest of my clothing. I gaze down at your beautiful body and give my erection a few long strokes before I rejoin you on the bed. We are both completely naked and the lust and desire between us is so strong, it almost crackles in the air. I'll kneel between your legs and look down at your glistening pussy. You're always so wet for me. I love it.

"I remind you to that you are not to break your binding as I settle between your silky thighs and place sensual kisses on your navel. I love dipping my tongue into that little indentation in your beautiful stomach. You spread your legs willingly for me as I kiss down from your navel and slide my hands up your thighs, spreading them even further because I like to see you that way.

"I place a little bite on the inside of your thigh, just enough to make you squirm but not enough to break the skin. I watch with mouthwatering anticipation as my fingertips slide around in the moisture pooling in your folds. I close my eyes and savor the lust that is rolling off of you in waves. I feel it spike as I let two fingers dip inside of your pussy. The feeling of your wet heat surrounding my fingers makes my body respond and begin creating moisture of its own.

"I slip my fingers in and out of you at a painfully slow pace. You start shifting your hips trying to encourage me to move faster and pump harder. This isn't the first time we've played this little game and I know exactly how fast and hard you like it, that's exactly why I go slowly. I like to tease you and drive you crazy.

"When I feel your desperation and hear you whimper, I keep my eyes locked with yours as I bend down to taste your juices. Your clit is so swollen with anticipation that you can't keep yourself from letting out a loud moan as I circle it with the tip of my tongue, but even in your state of excitement you are careful not to break your bindings. You know my rules. You know that as soon as the bindings are torn, the game is over.

"I shift slightly on the foot of the bed, to give myself a better angle, and begin lapping up your juices. Using only my tongue and the two fingers pumping inside of your pussy, I push you over the edge and lead you into a screaming orgasm that would stop the heart of a mere human. I love the fact that I don't have to use my gift to bring you such pleasure. I allow you a brief moment to catch an unneeded breath as I lick the juices from my fingers and use a piece of discarded clothing to wipe my face. Then I will shift further up on the bed to give you better access to taste the fluid that has seeped from the tip of my dick while I was making you cum.

"I am careful of your bindings as I lift you slightly and place another pillow under your head, to give you better leverage. I hold my cock steady while you circle the tight head with your tongue. I love the way that feels and I like to watch my dick sliding in and out of your succulent lips, so I begin to move my hips a little more. I'm careful not to thrust too hard as I fuck your mouth, so you reward my restraint by increasing the suction and moaning around me.

"I can feel myself nearing my orgasm, but this is not how I want to cum. I want to cum when I'm buried deep inside that tight little pussy of yours, so I remove my dick from your mouth and give you a passionate kiss as I shift back down the bed and settle myself between your legs.

"I don't waste any time. I quickly line myself up and bury myself deep inside of you in one quick thrust. You are so wet for me that fucking you this way is effortless. I tease your nipples as I fuck you hard and fast. You love it like this and so do I. I want to kiss you badly, but I would much rather hear your screams of pleasure, so I restrain myself.

"I can feel your pussy tightening around my dick, so I know that you are getting close. I'm close too, but I'm still not ready to cum quite yet. Instead, I wait until you are teetering right on the edge and then rip the bindings from your wrists and pull away.

"You know the rules. You know that this means that the game is over, but you are too far gone to care. You spring from the bed at lightning speed and tackle me to the floor. Your lips find mine in a flurry of lust and frustration. I pretend that I am fighting you off as I allow you to pin my hands above my head and impale yourself on my aching cock. I thrust upwards into you as you ride me. The sensation distracts you, so you let go of my hands and brace yourself on my chest. I love watching your tits bounce when you're on top of me like this. Your moans get increasingly louder as I meet you thrust for thrust.

"With a firm grasp on your hips, I help you fuck me even faster and harder than before. With my gift, I can tell that we are both right on the edge again. I slip my hand down between us and start rubbing circles on your clit. This last little bit of attention is just what you needed. You can't hold back anymore. Your body shakes with your orgasm as your pussy clamps down on my dick, milking me and causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head as I reach my own mind blowing orgasm. I can't hold back my growl of pleasure which soon morphs into a purr as we lay in each other's arms and enjoy the blissful sensation of complete relaxation that we always have after an encounter like this.

"We reluctantly pull away from each other because we both know that it might be awhile before we get a chance like this again. We check the clock and realize that we don't have long before the rest of the family will get home, so we air out the room and take a shower in an effort to get ourselves cleaned up. Once we are presentable again and all evidence of our time together has been erased, we go into the family room to await everyone's arrival."

There was a quick pause on the other end of the phone. I could hear him shifting around and assumed that he was adjusting himself in his pants. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly then said, "Speaking of arrival, I guess I should let you off the phone so you can rejoin the others and come home. I'll see you in a few minutes." Without another word, Jasper hung up.

I sat there for a moment, trying not to laugh, wishing my boner would disappear so I didn't have to admit that I kind of liked picturing the things that he was saying, and contemplating whether or not I was going to give Jasper shit about what I had heard. I had to admit, some of it was pretty inspirational shit. I would have to use some of it.

I heard the sound of someone moving in the forest and knew right away who it was even before I smelled her scent waft toward me on the breeze. I turned to look as a tiny figure stepped into the clearing.

"There you are, Emmett. We've been looking for you. Carlisle wants to hold a family meeting to discuss a few potential locations that he and Esme came across today while they were doing some research. I think you're going to like a few of them. Edward is going to be hard to sell, but eventually he will give in. You know how picky he can be sometimes. I don't know why he even bothers to argue. We all know that as long as Bella sides with us, he will go wherever she goes. It's kind of sweet really. The two of them really are a perfect couple, just like Carlisle and Esme, you and Rosalie, and me and Jasper. It is so nice to finally have everyone in the family truly happy for a change."

I almost couldn't control my laughter as I tried not to picture exactly how happy Jasper was planning on making her sometime in the not so distant future. There are some things that you just don't want to know about your sister, and this was one of them. It was bad enough that we had no privacy living in a house full of vampires, but hearing something going on in another room and picturing exactly what was happening in detail were two completely different things.

I tried to wipe the smirk off of my face as I said, "Hey, Alice, I think I must have grabbed your phone off of the table by mistake before we left to go hunting." I held up the little black phone that I had been listening to only seconds earlier.

"That's not my phone, Emmett. I covered mine in pink rhinestones this afternoon, while everyone else was complaining about having new phones in the first place." She held up her pink sparkly phone for me to see.

_Oh shit! __If Alice has her own phone, who was Jasper calling?_


End file.
